A Mothers Love
by GoodfanNo5
Summary: Alicia's motherly nature and protection over her kids explodes and Will and Dianne just happen to be there when she does. (Set mid season 5 after episode 13. I do not own The Good Wife this is just fiction. All rights go to the spectacular writers of the show:)


**Okay, first of all this is just a spur of the moment oneshot fan fic that I typed up in like an hour so I apologise for the spelling mistakes. Its a pretty long one too. I just started watching this show and I love it! some of the information in here is not the actual facts that are happening in the show right now but that's not why I writ it, I writ it because I wanted to create a story where Dianne and Will learn how much Alicia loves her children and I also writ it because I cant stand that Nelson Dubeck guy lol set mid season 5 of course :) - I do not own the good wife, all rights go to the spectacular writers of the show.**

**Enjoy, reviews are welcome although if you got nothing nice to say id prefer you say nothing at all:) thank you!**

Will and Dianne are in the governor's office. They have been asked by Eli to come down and do some questioning with the nsa because they too were Peter's lawyers whilst the voting period for the governorship. Now that the news has broken out about Peter's fraudulent votes and it has become public news, all hell has broke loose.

It has only been a couple of weeks since the news broke out but a lot has happened since then.

With everything going on Alicia still seems to be working hard in both her job and trying to keep away from the press. It surprises everyone at the law firm that she's still at work and not hiding out somewhere with her children but nobody dears to ask her questions about it. Alicia notices the weird looks but she just chooses to ignore it, she's use to them.

This latest scandal hasn't really affected Florrick Agos and associates in a negative way, in fact more clients have come in, because the lawyers are great...

But mostly because they just want to see, talk, and watch the disgraced politician's wife. Ex wife? Nobody knows the details of Peter and Alicia's marriage but everyone expects that she will leave and divorce him even though Peter insist that he had nothing to do with the tampering of the votes, and Alicia knows it's true.

They have both been busy with work but they both know they have to talk eventually about where their marriage is heading, of course Peter has tried to schedule an appropriate time for Alicia so they can finally have a conversation but she keeps turning him down.

Peter thinks she's trying to ignore the situation but she insists it's because of work, or the kids or that at the end of the day she's just exhausted. And she is, she is exhausted.

She, herself doesn't even know what she wants with her marriage, she wants her kids to be happy, that's all she's ever wanted but now everything has just gotten worse with this latest scandal and her kids are clearly not happy about it. She knows she's not happy in her marriage. She can try to be, but at the end of the day whose it for? Peter?, the kids?, the law firm, and what happens at the end of it? She will just end up lonely.

Zach and Grace are heading to college soon, and then she'll have nothing, just an empty apartment and a demanding job. All she knows is that she can't stay in a marriage that she doesn't even want to commit to. Maybe being lonely and happy is better than being unhappy. She knows that she and Peter will eventually have to talk and then, she will ask for a divorce. She doesn't know how or where she found the strength to finally say she will do it. After the conversation with Peter she will talk to Zach and Grace and explain why she's truly doing it and that she's not doing it because she thinks their father is guilty of the fraudulent votes. Eli will probably lose it but then he will ask her to file after this latest situation has disappeared. She doesn't know how long that will take but she doesn't mind, she just wants it to be over and done with so they can both move on in life. Of course Peter will insist on making it work but she's already tried that scenario, the truth is, she doesn't want it to work because she's not in love with him anymore. But right now she just wants to focus on the main people who matter the most in her life (her kids) before she decides on anything else.

Cary does ask her now and then if she's alright, how are the kids doing. He insist that she should go home and rest but she just tells him '' there is no use in just staying home doing nothing while everyone else is working their ass's off''.

Cary just nods his head and say's ''if you need anything, I'm here Alicia''

''Thanks Cary, I appreciate it'' she replies with a smile.

They have become close lately, Cary has proven to be quite the leader and Alicia has proven to Cary and the rest of the workers at the law firm that she's one of the strongest and best leaders that anyone could ever know and have as a role model.

Everyone at Florrick, Agos and associates are worried about her but she insists that shes fine and tells them ''get back to work'' in a nice motherly way which gets everyone smiling. She does seem fine though, head held high and looking strong.

It's one of the things Will Gardner admires about her the most. He does want to know how she's doing, more than he would care to admit but he just can't find the courage or the opportunity to ask her because that would just be weird.

They have been fighting viciously against each other for months now it would just be weird to suddenly show up on her door step with a bottle of wine and ask how she's doing, like old times.

But when he sees her in court, looking strong and beautiful as always just a few days after the news about the fraudulent votes have become public he's amazed.

He expected her to be with Peter or her children hiding out somewhere, but watching her talk with a few of her colleges, it was like nothing happened, Like her husband isn't on the verge of maybe going to prison for a second time.

Just thinking about Peter makes Will clench his fists for what he has put his family through, for what he has put her through. Will Gardner will never understand why Alicia continues to stand by him. When he sees her strolling outside the courtroom looking so normal and fine he smiles at her on his way in. She doesn't expect it, she hasn't expected him to give her one of those sweet smiles in a long time, not since she left and stabbed him in the back.

But what she does instead and it's so surprising, she returns a smile back towards him. Doesn't say or do anything further but just walks to her car. She thinks the only reason he gave her that smile is because he feels sorry for her and what her family are going through at the moment and for that she can't stand it, she can't stand pity, especially from him.

That isn't why he's all of sudden nice to her now, it's because he knows, he knows that she's a ticking time bomb right now waiting to explode, even though she looks fine, head held high, he knows it's just a faze and soon, soon she will explode.

And he wants to be there when she does, he want to be the one who picks her up, he wants to be by her side so bad even though he won't admit it.

He also just wants to know what she's thinking, god if he could get inside that head of hers. Will doesn't know if he has forgiven her for stabbing him in the back with a rusty knife but he does know that he just wants to be friends again, he's sick of being angry at her, maybe Owen was right, maybe she did leave because she was afraid of falling in love with him. Will just wants to hear it from her though and then maybe they can start their friendship up again, if she would let him.

He just knows that when she returns him with one of those sweet smiles, the world freezes for a few seconds. Will knows that Alicia is complicated, her whole life is the definition of complicated, he has never met anyone like that before and that just makes him fall in love with her even more. God that woman has been through hell and back and she still manages to be a fantastic lawyer, run a law firm and be a wonderful mother. He doesn't know how she does it, she has got to be one of the strongest people he has ever known.

So when he sees her walking fiercely through the governor's office face full of anger, eyes watery, he realises that this must be the moment, this must be the moment when she explodes and it aint going to be pretty. Behind that mask of confidence there's nothing more than anger and sorrow building up.

Will noticed the heap of press and photographers outside the governor's office when he and Dianne arrived so the press must have seen her walking in like this.

Will and Dianne are waiting to be question by Peter's lawyers and the Nelson Dubeck when they see her come in. She is about 15 feet away from where they are sitting when she sees them and stops abruptly shocked to see them two here.

Of course they're here for the questioning Alicia thinks to herself.

Dianne immediately looks at Will while Will just stares at her thinking, why are you here? Are you here for him?

What shocks both Will and Dianne is that Alicia doesn't do anything, usually Alicia knows what to say in moments like these but she just stands there and stares at them for at least 5 seconds before glancing around the offices. She is obviously her for an important reason, Will thinks to himself while observing her.

The workers around the office immediately notice her and one of them acknowledges her presence

''Mrs. florrick, hi, it's a pleasure to see you again'' but Alicia just ignores him and walks further down the hallway towards Will and Dianne's direction searching for someone.

Will feels like laughing at the poor young guy who just got ignored by the governor's wife, but he doesn't laugh, that would be totally inappropriate and besides he's too focused on Alicia's behaviour to even care.

"Alicia!" Eli screams out in surprise while walking, no, basically running over to her. "I didn't know you were coming, uhhh what are you doing here? Peter is in a meeting at the moment..." Eli says

"I'm not here to see Peter, Eli... Where are my kids?" Alicia say's in a toned but quivering voice. She's trying to act as calm as possible.

"So you've heard what happened then..." Eli say's in a low voice, like a whisper.

He is trying to keep her as calm as possible, he doesn't what a scene to happen. Not here anyway, but by now Alicia has totally forgotten there are at least 20 other people in the room including Will and Dianne.

''Oh no, here we go...'' one of the staff members of Peter's office murmurs to her college next to her. Dianne and Will hear the young woman and then glance at each other thinking what the hell is going on.

"I've heard?!" Alicia practically yells at Eli, throwing him off guard.

"Yes I've heard Eli!" Alicia voices a sarcastic laugh but her face doesn't portray anything but anger.

" My daughter phoned me 30 minutes ago balling her eyes out saying Nelson Dubeck waited for her to come out of school and practically forced her into his van, he was questioning her about Peters latest 'scandal'.'' Alicia threw her hands up in a sarcastic manner ''Then he started questioning her on what this means for her and Zach... I told her to call Zach and come here with him straight away''

Alicia is on the verge of screaming at him. Everyone in the room is now staring at the both of them including Will and Dianne. They have never seen this side of her before, they have seen her fight in court but never to this extreme. Dianne is particularly stunned, she's not the type of woman who points her nose in other peoples business but you have to admit this is extremely entertaining.

From listening to what Alicia has just said, Will hates Nelson Dubeck even more. That poor girl, Grace must be horrified, Will thinks to himself.

There is a long pause in the room before Eli say's. ''Look Alicia.. We didn't know he was going to go that far...'' But before Eli can continue there's an interruption. "Mrs Florrick'' it's a man's voice. Nelson Dubecks.

Ohh no, Will thinks to himself, Dubecks in for it.

Alicia recognises the voice straight away, she spins around and faces him. There are a few men standing behind him, like bodyguards, they are the same men from when they visited Alicia in her office that day.

Alicia is not intimidated by them though, she's not intimidated by anything. That's another thing Will loves about her.

She slowly walks up to Nelson Dubeck and says in a calm and toned voice.

"Don't you ever. Talk. To my children. ever again. or I will sue you for harassment. Do you hear me?!''.

Alicia is close to his face by now, eyes locked into his. He doesn't say anything but just stares at her, face blank.

The room is so quite, you could hear a pin drop. But before Nelson Dubeck can reply there is a gentle low voice in the background.

''Alicia.. .'' it's Peter

Alicia's head spins around to face her husband.

''Zach and Grace are in my office'' is all he says.

She doesn't say anything, just gives Nelson Dubeck one last terrifying glare and then heads for the nearby door which is Peter's office. She slams the door shut, so loud, it sounds like a gun shot.

Everyone in the room begins to talk again, Eli escorts Nelson Dubeck in to the next room where the questioning's are held while Peter walks over to Will and Dianne.

"Dianne, Will.. Sorry for the hold up, Mr Dubecks just got to question my ethics advisor Marilyn and then you can come in... Can I get you anything?'' Peter asks.

They both shake their heads. ''No thanks Peter, were alright'' Dianne replies. Peter nods at Dianne and then stares at Will for a few seconds. Will doesn't say anything, he doesn't know what to say, Peter and Will have had enough heavy conversations, Will doesn't want to start another one. Besides he's too shocked and overwhelmed about the drama that just took place a few minutes ago.

''Okay well. I'll make sure Eli comes and gets you two as soon as Marilyn's questioning is over''. Is all Peter says before walking away.

Will can't help but notice that Peter doesn't walk in the same direction as Alicia just did where their children are, but walks the opposite direction.

Coward. Will thinks to himself.

Dianne leans back against the chair and sighs, ''well that was interesting'' she says and laughs a little.

But she knows that Will's mind must be racing a hundred miles at the moment. ''yea, it was'' Will murmurs, eyes locked on Peter's door like he's waiting for Alicia and her kids to walk out any moment now. Will has never seen so much fire and anger in Alicia's eyes. He is stunned and a little turned on by it all, although he doesn't want his thoughts to go there, it would be totally inappropriate of him to think about how Alicia turns him on. But at the moment he can't help it. She's just perfect, he thinks to himself. Will wants to get to know her children even more now. He also wishes Alicia was that protective and caring about him like she is with her kids but he also knows that there is no greater love than what a mother has for her own child.

It has been 15 minutes since Alicia slammed Peter's office door and Will is starting to get a little worried now. He and Dianne are still waiting to be questioned. You would think by now that Dianne and Will would be a little pissed at the fact that they have been here waiting for at least 30 minutes but they're not. Both Will and Dianne want to see that door open again and watch the next drama unfold, if there even is one. Who knows, maybe Alicia and her kids will stay in there all night.

Will glances around the office once more and much to his surprise, he see's Cary talking to one of the workers in the office. Cary looks casual, wearing a hoodie with smart jeans and sneakers on. "Can you let Alicia Florrick know that Cary Agos is here to pick her and her children up please" Cary says to the young woman.

She nods, "follow me please" the young woman points for Cary to take a seat in the waiting area where Dianne and Will happen to be sitting. Cary doesn't want to sit next to them but he feels like he has no choice. "I'll be back in a minute" the young woman says before walking away.

"Will, Dianne" Cary nods at the two before sitting down.

"Cary" they both reply at the same time...

"Soo" Cary starts, nervous.

"Are you here for the questioning" Cary doesn't know why he's asked, he just wants to get rid of the tension.

"Yea we are" Dianne replies with a tiny smile, she obviously knows why Cary is here and she admires him for rushing down here to get Alicia even though Dianne won't admit it, Cary has really grown since working at Lockhart Gardner.

Will can't help but feel jealousy running through his veins, he wants to be that person who is there for her and her children, he wants to be that person so bad. Will is acting like a 4 year old who isn't allowed the toy at the toy shop.

"What are you doing here" Will asks in the nicest possible way, although it does seem sudden.

Will already knows why Cary is here, he just wants to hear him say it.

"To pick up Alicia" is all Cary says.

Will just nods his head and glances back at Peter's office door. The waiting area falls silent again but then Dianne speaks up.

"Cary" she says with a low gently voice.

"I just want to thank you for warning us about the wire taps. And apologize for not believing you in the first place. We just thought, because Kalinda...''

"Dianne" Cary sighs

"Its fine, really, don't worry about it. I don't blame you for not trusting us in the first place. It wasn't even my idea in the first place anyway. When we found out I completely forgot that your phones could be tapped as well" Cary admits.

"Really? Then whose idea was it?" Will questions, a little curious.

"Alicias" is all he says.

"I did tell her that you wouldn't believe me but, I don't know, I guess she thought it was important. Anyway the nsa got what they wanted in the end" Cary says looking down, exhausted.

Everything falls silent once again, Will just looks back at Peter's office door suddenly feeling exhausted as well as astonished at Cary's last words. She was looking out for us, Will thinks to himself.

"Well thanks anyway Cary" Dianne says to him which he nods his head before looking around the offices.

Will notice's Cary's curiousness as to where Alicia is. "Did Alicia call you?" Will asks, he doesn't know he said it until he's said it, but he just wants to know.

"uhh what?" Cary replies a little confused as to why Will is asking but then he realised Will and Dianne must have been here long enough to see something.

"Did Alicia call you and ask you to come and get her?" Will asks again, he knows it's none of his business but he can't help but ask.

"uhh yea, something like that" Cary replies

"Why, did something happen?" now it's Cary's turn to ask the questions.

Will doesn't know what to say.

"Umm yea, there was an argument or something rather between Alicia and Nelson Dubeck, Something to do with her kids?" Will say's and looks up at a frustrated Cary.

Cary nods his head and looks down, stays quite for a few seconds.

"Yea.. I think the nsa or the feds or something like that have been harassing her kids. It started a couple of days ago with her son but today it's just gotten out of hand. It's one thing for the press to be harassing Zach and Grace but when the police get involved..." Cary trails off "They're known as 'celebrity kids' and Alicia hates it" Cary finally says.

Dianne glances at Will who is looking down at the ground, she feels for him because he feels for Alicia. Its then that Dianne realises that Will is in love with Alicia Florrick, he's been in love with her for years now, ever since college probably, Dianne thinks to herself. No wonder he took it hard when she left. Dianne also realises why Alicia did it though, in order to make her marriage work she had to stay away from the man that she was falling in love with. Dianne would do it for Kurt any day, but the difference is Alicia's never loved her husband the same way she loves Will Gardner. Dianne can see it in Alicia's eyes when she stares at him, it's obvious. And he feels the same.

Besides, why couldn't Alicia and Will finally deserve happiness that they have longed for so long.

Before Will and Dianne say anything further the young woman is walking towards Cary waving out to him "Mr Agos, Mrs Florrick is ready for you, sorry for the wait" she says. Cary nods at her and stands back up from his seat.

"It was nice seeing you two" Cary says to Will and Dianne. Not waiting for response from the two he just walks towards the woman who is standing next to Peter's office door.

"Just wait here a minute Mr Agos, she will be out soon" the young woman says, Cary just nods and smiles at her before she walks away.

Peter's office door is at least ten feet away from where Will and Dianne are sitting so Will heard the woman instruct Cary to wait for Alicia.

Alicia finally opens the door a minute later, her face and hair all flustered, the anger in her face has disappeared from her face and is now full of frustration and exhaustion. She smiles at Cary and hands him two small suitcases. Those must be her children's suitcases, Will thinks to himself.

"Hey, are you alright? Where am I taking you's?" Cary asks her.

"No I'm not alright" Alicia laughs a little

"But thanks for asking. I've booked a flight to my mother's place for the kids and I. We fly out tonight, so I need you to take us home to pack some extra clothes. I'm sorry for calling Cary, you were just the only person in my mind that the press outside wouldn't recognise'' Alicia says with a smile.

"Its fine Alicia, don't sweat on it, we are all worried about you at work but it's good to know that you're finally taking some time off with your kids" Cary replies.

"Yea I know" Alicia laughs a little "Thanks Cary, I'll try do as much work as I can while I'm away."

"Okay, I can pick you and the kids up for the airport tonight if you want?'' Cary says. "No actually, I insist."

"Oh no Cary you don't have too.." Alicia interjects but Cary just puts his hand out in front of her.

"There was like 30 photographers outside the building when I arrived and there is probably twice as much now that they know you are here, I'm taking you!" Cary instructs.

"Okay" she says defeated

"You might as well come in with us to my apartment, were only getting a few things anyway. Speaking of the press, did you park your car nearby? They are going to hound us the minute those doors open" she says pointing towards the wide doors at the end of the hallway.

Cary nods his head "yep I did" and smiles looking around the offices once again

"So, these are the Governors officers, they're great... Glad I get to see them with the Governors wife herself!" Cary nudges her shoulder laughing.

Alicia only laughs a little before saying "Yea, well what a shame of the circumstance though."

Cary just stares at her before bursting out into laughter, Alicia joins in.

Will is still sitting there, admiring how close the two have become. It reminds him of him and Dianne's relationship. Will is now smiling at Cary and Alicia's conversation on the verge of giggling and he is thankful that where they are standing they aren't able to see him smiling like an idiot. His face is facing their backs.

Dianne hasn't noticed Will's beaming smile either, she's too focused on her phone and it looks like she's checking emails.

Peter walks over to where Alicia and Cary are.

"Alicia" he says

"Is everything alright?" he asks nervously and curious.

"Yes, sorry Peter I was just going to come and get you, I'm gonna take the kids to my mothers with me for a while, just for a little holiday." She says smiling and reassuring him that it won't be for long.

"Oh okay" Peter replies "When are you's going?" Peter asks

"We fly out tonight, I don't know for how long probably just for a week but I'll make sure they call you regularly. I've called the school and they're fine with it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as possible, it was just the spur of the moment kind of thing. We decided it not so long ago and then booked the tickets. We're going to call into my apartment to pack some extra clothes." Alicia says.

"Okay then" Peter looks down playing with his hands "Make sure we keep in touch please?" he says "And if you need anything, I'm just a call away." He says looking at her.

"Okay, I will, I promise,... Were leaving soon so you should say goodbye to the kids now, they're still in the room" Alicia says pointing towards his office door.

"Okay." Peter smiles at both Alicia and Cary before entering his office. Just then Cary's phone rings "I have to get this'' he says before walking a few steps away to take his call.

Alicia is exhausted; she leans against the wall crosses her arms and lets out a heavy sigh, glancing around the offices. She suddenly remembers Will and Dianne were here. Oh my god! She thinks to herself. I completely forgot. She peaks her head around the corner and there he is. Staring at her with curiosity and fascination in his eyes. Dianne is sitting there next to him texting on her phone. Alicia and Will lock eyes for a moment and it feels like a lifetime, the world slowly freezes. She doesn't know how to react, should she smile? Maybe not, he still hates her right?

But then the corners of his mouth wide up into a sweet loving smile and she returns it with a sweet adoring and loving smile that will get him thinking about for days.

Have they been waiting out here for that long? she thinks to herself. He must have witnessed her outburst earlier on and he's probably been listening to her and Cary's conversation. But she doesn't care, she's too focused on the love and fascination that is pouring out of his eyes.

Will is about to get up from his seat and walk over to her when Cary comes back and in that moment Peter's office door opens and Alicia's head snaps up, to reality and to Peters face.

Peter wants to give her a kiss goodbye but he knows that she doesn't want one. So he just stands there, doesn't know what to say. Alicia flinches at how close Peter is to her and he notices immediately stepping back, Will also notices it too.

Zach and Grace finally walk out of the office putting their coats on. Grace's face is all flushed and eyes pink, it's obvious that she's been crying whilst Zach's expression looks mad and exhausted like his mothers. Both teenagers are clearly tired of what's going on and Alicia's heart aches for them both. She just wants to get them out of Chicago, out of this stupid mess that they're father's career has caused.

Peter walks towards them, pecks them both with a kiss on the forehead, "I love you" he says to both of them enfolding them into a tight hug before letting go.

"Love you too dad" they both say. Alicia's arms are still folded watching Peter say goodbye to their kids.

Grace walks over to her mother and Alicia stretches and arm around her daughter kissing her forehead and stroking her hair. "You alright sweetie?" Alicia asks her daughter with a sweet gentle voice. That same sweet gentle voice that Will loves. He is still watching and observing, Dianne as well.

"I'm alright mom" Grace says tilting her head to face her mother's eyes and gives her a sweet smile while wrapping her right arm around Alicia, clings to her mother like she's going to fall if she doesn't hold on tight enough.

"Are the press still outside?" Zach asks

"Yes they are but Cary parked the car nearby so we won't be out there for long" Alicia replies while stretching her left hand out to her son and entwining her fingers with his right hand. Zach lets go of her hand only to wrap his arm around his mother, like Grace has.

With both her children at her side's clinging to her she smiles at Peter "Will call you later" she says, they begin to slowly walk away.

"Yea dad, Will Skype you tomorrow morning" Zach says to his father

"Okay, will do. I Love you" Peter replies

"Love you too" Zach says over his shoulder while Grace waves at her father.

Alicia gives him one last look, still holding her children then begins to walk down the hallway with Cary leading the way with the two small suitcases in his hands ready to face the press outside the building.

Everyone in the office is watching her closely admiring the love she has for her children. She waves at Eli who has just walked out of his office, gives him a sympathetic smile to apologize for yelling at him before. Eli nods and returns the smile.

Everyone has gotten back to work but before they walk further down the hallway she looks over her shoulder. Dianne is now talking with Eli but Will is still staring at her. They lock eyes together once again and she looks deeply into his eyes expressing everything she feels and wants to talk about with him but he just nods and gives her one of those smiles that mean 'will talk later'. She nods back at him but she needs to be confirmed that they will.

He mouths a few words to her that she can't quite understand, she looks a little confused but then he mouths it again.

' .later.' is what he mouths.

She finally understands, nods her head with a grin on her face. She notices the wide smile on his face an his eyes that are shining with adoration.

She turns her attention back to the doors.

The doors open, and flashing lights and questions fly in like violent attacks. But she just holds her children even tighter and doesn't let them go until they're in the car.


End file.
